The Longest Love
by Hermione Angel
Summary: well I suck at summary's so here goes love life kidnap it's all good little bit of fluff but lots of excitment please r/r


CHAPTER ONE  
  
The love potion  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat open mouthed at what he was hearing. Was Hermione going out with Malfoy? She always showed that she hated Malfoy and here he is hearing that she was going out with him. He could not believe it! He would have to talk to her. Harry was sitting with Ron listening to what Ron was telling him. Ron knew very well that Harry had fallen under Harmiony's new- found spell; he was in love with her. They were in their 7th year and she had grown into a fine young woman and was as smart as ever and knew how much Malfoy hated all three of them (or used to be all three of them).  
  
But Harry had noticed she had been rather secretive around them and hadn't been as hostile to Malfoy as she usually was. 'Harry do you know where Malfoy is?' came Harmiony's voice. 'Why do you want to know,' retorted Harry. 'Oh well, you might as well know, Malfoy and I are going steady.'  
  
'Harmiony, what did you drink last?' 'Just some butter beer. Why?' 'Did it taste different?' 'Maybe it tasted more like well…. A little sweeter than usual' that's when it hit Harry. Malfoy had put a love potion in Harmiony's butter beer and obviously Ron had realized this also because he jumped up and started to the common room door  
  
(portrait hole).  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were in the library looking for the counter curse when they heard a strange noise. They looked to the left side of the library to find Harmiony making out with Malfoy.' We have to find that counter potion,' sighed Ron. So they searched and searched and searched until one day, in mid-December, Harry and Ron were in the library trying not to look at Harmiony and Malfoy when, all of a sudden, Ron jumped out of his seat . 'I've got it!' 'Got what?' Harry asked. 'I've got the counter potion!' 'Really, what is it?' 'I'll show you, follow me.'  
  
  
  
Harry was watching Ron search threw the billions of books in the Hogwarts library and laughing at how frantic Ron was when a book caught his eye. I it was called, The Ancient Magic. It was an old book with torn leather covers bound by what looked like a bunch of old rope. To Harry it was a weird book but it looked interesting. He walked to the front desk and handed it to Madam Pince. She tried to check it out but it would not scan, so finally she said, 'here, you can have it and don't bring it back. I have no idea how it got there.' Harry took the book and handed it to Ron. 'What do you think of this book?' Harry asked. 'Tell you later, I've got a book to find.'  
  
'Harmiony, take this. It's supposed to help headaches.' Harry, Ron, and Harmiony were in the common room. Ron had found the counter potion and was trying to give it to Harmiony and, to Ron's good luck, Harmiony had a splitting head ache. She grabbed the glass and immediately started going on about how much she hated Malfoy when Malfoy walked into the room. 'Hi, Harmiony.' said Malfoy. Harmiony walked straight up to Malfoy and slapped him full in the face. 'What was that for?' screamed Malfoy in anger and pain. 'For putting that stupid love potion on me!' she yelled back and stomped out of the room, probably to the library, Ron later mentioned.  
  
'Why did you do that to her, Malfoy?' asked Harry smugly. 'How did you find out?' 'How could you think we wouldn't? She would never go to you intentionally.' sneered Harry. 'Well, it was pay back.' 'Right, sure, get out of here, Malfoy.' laughed Harry. As Malfoy left the room, Harmiony walked back in smiling at Harry and Ron. 'Thanks, Harry.' she said.' 'No sweat!' answered Harry. He smiled and then said, 'Harmiony, can I talk to you in private?' 'Sure and Ron left the room.  
  
'Harmiony do you like anybody?' Harmiony blushed, and said, 'Yes.' 'Who?'  
  
'Well, ummmmm, well, you, Harry!' Harmiony blushed rapidly as she said this.  
  
Harry stood there in shock. Then slowly leaned forward and kissed Harmiony.'You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those word' said Harry and he kissed Harmiony again as if it had been a dream come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The book.  
  
Harry and Ron were in the common room doing there homework when all of a sudden they heard a shriek. It sounded like it came from the boys dormitories. They ran up the stairs to find the book Harry had gotten shrieking it's head off, Ron said' Harry I think we better take a look at that book' and so they read.  
  
The ancient magic is an old type of magic used to kill bad wizards and create the order of the phoenix. To create this magic it combined the power of three wizards Albus Dumbledore, Mergan Sheene, and Juliet Mason. These three wizards were and are the most powerful wizards known to man. And can be found at Hogwarts, the ministry of magic, and of course the order of phoenix. The only thing more powerful than the order of phoenix is the call of the mountain which is now called the call of the wizard of faith which is the power to control and change the way magic works.  
  
At this Harry put down the book and stared at Ron. Ron had the impression of a guy who had just heard that he would die in three minutes in a language he could not under stand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were walking down to the potions room talking about what they had just read when Harry ran straight into Harmiony when he caught his balance he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and she smiled and walked away. Ron stared at Harry and asked' What was that about' Harry just grinned and said' You know already' and walked into potions.  
  
  
  
'Mr. Potter please tell me the ingrediance for the polly juice potion' Harry was sitting in the potions class waiting to be set free from the class, Harry of course knew what the answer was because he had done the potion before in his second year. He gave the answer to Snape and concentrated on what Ron was saying' and so she went to the hospital wing to tell Madam what's her name what she did so'  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were mixing up there potions when all of a sudden Nevel turned around and passed them a note it said From Harmiony To Harry but before he could open it he heard a smug voice behind him. It was Snape. He said in a smooth sickening voice 'well well well what do we have here, a note perhaps, ahhh yes to Harry From Harmiony ahhhh how sweet lets see what it says why don't we.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Did you know that you were a great kisser, and that you could probrobly show me again at say 7:00 p.m. see ya there.  
  
LOVE,  
  
Harmiony  
  
Harry was shocked. He could not believe what he was hearing, would Harmiony really write that if so he would have to talk to her and fast and he was planning to that very night at 7:00.  
  
Harry was sitting with Harmiony in his dorm trying to tell her about how he felt with her changing.'Harmiony why are you all of a sudden not being ummm yourself' 'what do you mean Harry' 'well the note' 'well your right I have been acting strangely and I will stop its just the pressure with having a boyfriend' 'ok hey do you know what this book means' as he said this he pulled out the book he had gotten from the library.'Hmmm well I know what the ancient magic is but''what is it what does it mean' said Harry cutting Harmiony off.' Chill Harry you didn't think I wouldn't tell you did you just give me sometime' Then she began to tell him. The ancient magic is a kind off magic that is very powerful more powerful than the magic that Voldomort produces. It is about the only thing that can destroy Voldomort.'Well that's all I know' finished Harmiony  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
One Good kiss  
  
'Harry will you please come here' came Dumbledore voice from the corridors. Harry was walking toward the potions room, his head snapped around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.' sorry to startle you but this is important for me to tell you and for you to act on' that's all right, but I have to get to potions' Potions can wait, we have to talk now' they walked to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore sat down at his desk and said' Harry there is something that is very new in the realm of magic and we have asked a few people including you to join in what we called The Order of Merlin if you choose to take this responsibility you will have ourer training and you will have to go on missions every other week and' all of a sudden Harmiony came busting in out of breath 'Harry we need you and Professor Dumbledore in the common room he's back and he is wanting you Harry' she breathed. In a matter of seconds Harry, Harmiony, and Professor Dumbledore were in the common room. Harry wand in hand faced Dumbledore, Voldomort.'ahhhhh Harry, you have come to face the raft of Voldomort''who said that I was here to face you Voldomort''oh, really, then what are you doing here?' it is time that I ask the questions, why in the world did you come?' Simple because I want to know what you are doing here, and of course you asked me to come' I did no such thing I said that I wanted you but that does not mean I asked you to come, you came on your own appeal!' Harry sat dumbstruck at the thought that Vouldomort had out witted him then he realized what Vouldomort was trying to do, he was trying to get him off his mind track so he could go on with his evil plan. Harry stood up again and walked up to Vouldomort,'well, well, well' said Harry trying to ignore his mounting fears,' Little Miss thinks she can walk right up to Harry Potter and get him down?' Harry didn't know where this was coming from, then that when it hit him Vouldomort had put him under the Imperious yet only enough to control him and yet he could not feel it. But why, why not just make him walk out of the room? The answer came soon enough; Vouldomort was making his friends turn on him because they thought he was self-centered,' Well, I guess you think that' Harry caught himself just in time.' You are trying to make my friends turn on me saying that I am self centered!' Harry was turning red in the face; he was annoyed how could he!!! He lost his tempered 'OESIOMA' and Voldomort was gone. Harry walked out of the common room and headed toward the Astronomy Tower. 'Harry?' Harry hadn't noticed Hermione following him. Harry almost jumped out of his skin at Hormone's voice. 'Hermione' said Harry after a minute 'Hermione I have something to tell you about, you see remember that book, called The Order Of Merlin I read it in that book The Ancient Magic well it has this story about how this warrior came back from the dead for his true love and well they kiss but Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence before Hermione lunged forward and kissed him. There lips met in a quick kiss but very passionate kiss. Harry pulled back smiled and said,' yea, that's they way.' Hermione laughed and gave him another short kiss and walked out of the room. 


End file.
